


A Bet Between Exes

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance lost a bet then Skye ended up helping him out with an unexpected ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Between Exes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr:  
> Person A lost a bet and have to stand somewhere with a giant “free kiss” hanging around their neck, and they can’t leave before having a single kiss. After a playful banter, person B saves the day. (More like saving person A from a heat stroke.) Bonus if they’re not in a relationship. Bonus 2x if they’re not exactly friends, or they hate each other. Bonus 3x if after the incident they started dating.

Bobbi had it out for him, Lance was almost positive; otherwise, how would he explain his current predicament.

Standing out on the sidewalk in the middle of the local park for several hours was not his idea of fun.

He tugged at the sign that was hanging around his neck.

The sign just made it worse considering no one was biting.

Lance Hunter was no one’s fish except he was because he lost the bet with his ex-wife.

“Oh wow. This is hilarious.”

Hearing a somewhat familiar voice, he flinched because he hadn’t expected to see anyone he knew.

“I thought it was a joke when Jemma told me but I’m so glad that I came to check it out.”

Skye couldn’t resist snapping a picture.

The two of them weren’t friends, more friends of a friend but she still found amusement in his situation.

“Can I help you with something, sweetheart?”

Lance had hoped that Bobbi wouldn’t tell anyone but he should have known better.

“Oh no but I think you’re the one who could use some help.”

Could it be that _finally_ someone was going to kiss him so he could be done with this?

The hopeful look on his face clued Skye in to what he was thinking.

She raised her hands and shook her head.

“Oh hell no. Don’t even think about it, Hunter. You can find some other person to help you out.”

Okay, so maybe she wasn’t completely against the idea.

There was something about that accent, what could she say?

Her comments bummed him out.

“Come on, Love. I’ve been out here for several hours with a headache and its getting hot and not in the good way.”

Skye frowned as she looked him.

Lance’s skin looked flush and she didn’t think that was a good thing though he may have just not applied sunscreen.

Hearing the words caused him to flinch again because he thought he sounded like he was wining but the headache was steadily getting worse than Bobbi when it was that time of the month.

Of course, Skye was many things but cruel wasn’t one of them.

She took a few steps to close the distance between them then brought her hand up to his forehead to check his temperature.

“Okay, you’re not looking hot but you are feeling it. I think it’s time to get you out of the sun before you collapse of heat stroke.”

Without warning Lance, she kissed him.

“Couldn’t you have at least let me enjoy it?”

She rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and dragging him away to her apartment which was close by.

Part of her wondered about how Bobbi could have ever been married to this guy.

Ten minutes later found the pair entering her apartment.

“Alright time to ditch that sign. It can be recycled later or something.”

The moment the words left her lips, Lance ripped the sign off of him and tossed it onto the floor.

“Bloody hell that was annoying.”

He rubbed his neck.

Maybe he could get Mack to destroy it for him so it never sees the light of day again.

“Here, you probably should drink something.”

Skye tossed Lance a bottle of cold water and he nodded before taking a long swig of it.

“Thanks sweetheart.”

The pair made themselves comfortable in Skye’s living room.

“So how did you get yourself in this mess in the first place?”

Lance looked over at her.

“Thought your mate Simmons told you.”

Skye shook her head.

“No, she just told me that you had to stand in public with the sign around your neck. Jemma didn’t give many details though I don’t know if she knew the whole story.”

He sighed; torn between not saying anything because he didn’t want to get into it again and being grateful because Skye helped him and he was currently sitting in her apartment.

Coming to a conclusion, he took another sip of his water.

“I went out with Mack, Bobbi, Izzy and Idaho last night for drinks and one thing led to another. Somewhere along the line, Bobbi  bet me to that she could get more numbers than me and obviously, I lost.”

Skye did her best to not laugh at him.

While he had an accent that could drive people crazy, she’s seen Bobbi and there was no competition there.

He looked over at her.

“I bet you would have given your number to Bobbi. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Skye smirked.

“No, I don’t go around giving my number to people my friends have crushes on. Now, single men with accents on the other hand….”

His jaw dropped at both confessions.

“Are you implying that your friend Simmons has a thing for my ex-wife?”

“Oh, I’m not implying anything. I’m saying it out right.”

“Bloody hell, I knew it. I think Bobbi orchestrated this so she could get a kiss from her.”

No wonder she looked put out when Mack told them the results.

Then he remembered the second thing Skye said.

“So you have a thing for men with accents, sweetheart?”

“Well, I don’t go around kissing just anyone with a sign around their neck.”

He matched her smirk with one of his own.

“What about guys with accents that don’t have a sign around their neck but are sitting on your couch?”

Tapping her chin with her pointer finger, she pretended to think.

“Mmm…..I think that I could be persuaded to give them a shot.”

Lance opened his mouth to ask a question before an idea came to him.

“How about you have dinner with me, tomorrow night at 7?”

Skye was surprised.

“I would like that, Lance.”

Leaning over she kissed his cheek but he wasn’t going to let her get away that easy. He turned his head and caught her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

She pulled away and rolled her eyes while he grinned.

Before either could say anything, his phone went off causing him to sigh.

“That’s Bobbi and I bet she wants to know how today went.”

“Go deal with her. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Looking  forward to it.”

Skye smiled at him as she walked him to the door.

Well, this certainly wasn’t how she thought that her day would go but it certainly wasn’t the worst way either.

Jemma was going to freak out when Skye told her about what happened.

Maybe…she’d try to hint to her about the woman of her dreams too.


End file.
